Oathkeeper of Oblivion
by heyunloving331
Summary: Follow the story of those whose bodies roam as half a person. Those whose hearts belong to someone else. But learn about the one who just KNOWS there's something more.
1. Introduction

_Am I supposed to feel? _Roxas asked himself for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. _Why am I like this? _He seemed different from the others. They were harsh and were convinced that they felt nothing, but what were these dreams he was having? Maybe they experienced the same thing when they first entered the Organization, but what about the Keyblade? It somehow seemed more special than the others' weapons. But why did he have it when all of the others were far more experienced? So many questions, so little answers. Perhaps this truly was the fate of a nobody.

Roxas soon drifted off into what he thought was sleep, when a bunch of muffled voices and blurred visions flashed before him. There was a girl, on and island. But he had never seen her before. What did she want? Who was she? An ocean was behind her. Ocean…Kai…

**Lazy bum, I knew…I'm happy here…I'll race you! Suppose you get to another world…Just the two of us! Just kidding…No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?**

Roxas sat up, looking around his room as he panted. No one was there. He just lay back in his bed, unable to feel the splinters add up in his back. He wasn't surprised by what had just happened, though. A lot of weird things have been happening to him lately. He wished he could talk to Xemnas and ask him what was going on. It always seemed like he had all the answers. He was the one who brought him in to the Organization anyway. What was it that happened before the Organization anyway? He had to have some life before it. It's not like anyone in the Organization was his family. They couldn't be. They were nobodies. They didn't have the love to bring a child into their world. Love…it sounded nice. Where did he hear about love again? Oh yes, finally an answered question.

In a dream. A dream, where once again, he _felt_. Physically and emotionally. He felt a cool breeze, the warmth of the sun on his back. He had never seen the sun before. Just darkness. But he didn't feel darkness this time. He felt…jealousy. He felt confusion. There was another person with him, a boy that seemed a bit older than him. But he couldn't see himself, though he did engage in the conversation.

"**If I win, I'm Captain! And if you win…"**

"**I get to share the paopu with ."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Deal? The winner gets to share the paopu with ."**

"**Wha-wait a minute…"**

Whoever they were talking about, the name was not said. The boy with him just mouthed the name, as is someone had pushed a mute button whenever the name was supposed to be spoken. And what on Earth was a paopu? He sighed again. _More questions._

**_so this is just the introduction. the story will pick up in the next chapter. I just wanted to show what this will be about. oh and the whole part about the ocean and Kairi is that Kairi's name has Kai which means ocean and Namine's name means ocean wave._**


	2. Questions and Confusion

**Sorry this took so long to post! I haven't felt like writing until recently. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. This chapter is shorter than I had anticipated, but I 1) wanted to post something before anyone gave up hope on me, and 2) plan on unraveling a lot more of the story in the next chapter. So I hope you all enjoy what I have so far! **

"He doesn't know. He can't know."

"The boy is clueless. The plan is perfect."

"Naminé won't be happy."

"Ha! She _can't_ be happy. Just like us."  
"Calm down. Now, move quickly. Zexion is sure to find us soon."

"Hey! It's time to go. Get up!" Roxas opened his eyes, not wanting to go through another lifeless day. "It's not like you're really sleeping anyway," Axel mumbled. Roxas sat up and turned so his legs were hanging off the low bed. He placed his hands to his face. An angry Axel tossed him his robe. He caught it, slipping his arms through the long, heavy sleeves. He did _not_ want to get up.

"We're going somewhere different today. You're taking too long," Axel complained, "Meet me in the conference room. Take your seat as soon as you get there. Got it me"

"Yes, Axel! I've got it memorized!" Roxas grumbled through gritted teeth. Axel turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. Then he stepped toward him.

"Oooh, someone's acting cranky today. Not like your ego," Axel said in the same playful yet harsh voice he always possessed. But even though Axel was part of the Organization, Roxas sensed something different about him. He sometimes wondered if what he felt was friendship.

"I don't have an ego," he said softly, almost to himself. Axel laughed and turned away from him, lifting his hand to form a dark portal of swirling black and purple.

"You're right," he said as he walked through it. Both him and the portal soon disappeared.

It's not easy being a nobody. If you've ever wished that you could no longer feel anything, wishing you were just _nobody_, you are a fool. For the life of a nobody is no life, yet they crave for a heart. They cannot enjoy the warmth of the sun, cannot feel snowflakes melt on their tongues. They cannot enjoy the company of friends, for they haven't got any. They have no heart or personality to obtain any emotion. They cannot feel love. Brotherly love, family love, nor romantic love. They cannot live. The life of a nobody is… nothing. Sure, they _seem_ to have personalities and feelings, but it's all a lie. The closest thing the have to a life is their fake ones. The ones they make up for themselves. They pretend to feel, when in reality they are simply bodies that make up for those whose hearts have been lost to darkness. Therefore all they knew, all they cared about, was darkness. No, being a somebody is much better than being a mere nobody.

Roxas felt like the white walls that surrounded him, blank. Being alone was worse than being with the Organization, despite their cruel ways. Because when you're a nobody and you're alone, being nothing was more evident and hard. At least when you're with others in the same situation, you feel less alone. But once again, Roxas asked himself, _how am I feeling when I'm not supposed to? _

Finally he stood from his bed. The small, blank room seemed more like a cage than a bedroom. He zipped his cloak and turned, wishing he didn't have to face the other members. Whenever he was spotted them, it seemed like they were keeping something from him or about to make fun of him. It was strange. Why did Xemnas take him into the Organization when he wasn't even in on anything that was happening? But it was the situation he had to live with, and it was all he knew of his life.

Roxas formed a portal for himself, something he learned to do just recently. Sometimes he wished they would just give them doors, though he did learn that there were some doors on certain floors. Axel had told him so, but he said they were only for visitors.

"Visitors?" Roxas had asked. He thought only the Organization was permitted in the castle.

"Yeah. People a lot like you, Roxas," Axel said menacingly. More confusion for Roxas, more "fun" for Axel.

"What do you mean?"

Axel sighed. He seemed sad now. For once, Roxas saw sadness in Axel's eyes. True sadness.

"Just wait here. I need to go talk to some of the organization. We'll do some stuff later," he replied. His voice was monotone and he seemed to be looking at the ground the whole time.

Roxas had been pondering what all that with Axel was about since it happened. But now he was actually needed for something. Sometimes Roxas wondered why Xemnas had taken him in. He never seemed to do anything for the organization. They never seemed to need him.

Roxas' footsteps echoed through the empty, blank halls. They were long and narrow and seemed to have no purpose. They were just a long entryway. His dark cloak moved with his feet. He stood tall with his shoulders back, staying at a steady walking pace. He was in no hurry despite Axel's demands.

"A little late, aren't ya boy?" a teasing female voice called from behind. Roxas didn't even look back. The female figure was soon racing past him, causing a gust of wind to form. Ahead was a pale, blonde haired woman, now jogging backwards with eyes locked on Roxas. She was grinning from ear to ear and looked as though she was just waiting for the teen to say something.

"I see you are too," he gave simply, the blank expression on his face unchanging. The woman remained jogging, but her grin disappeared into a frown.

"_I_ had business to attend to," she remarked. "You need to learn your manners, young man. Auntie Larxene does not appreciate that comment." She wagged her index finger at him then turned to run to the conference room.

The conference room was nothing but another large pure white room with only one unique thing about it. This room had a chair from each member. They were tall and beautifully crafted. The nobody symbol was engraved at the top of each chair. Roxas' chair was the shortest, of course. He _was_ only the thirteenth and therefore newest member, right behind Larxene, who had more of a significance to the organization than he would have thought. She seemed to always be busy. Even busier than Xigbar, number two.

Finally Roxas had stepped solemnly into the room and took his seat. He was the last one there, and to his surprise every member of the organization had apparently been called to the meeting. Roxas wasn't sure he had ever experienced a meeting where all members attended, even though he hadn't been called to many meetings before. Maybe this would be interesting.

The superior sat straight up in his chair, looking dumbly ahead. All the other members were leaned forward, most of them had their hoods kept over their heads, hiding their nonexistent faces. Roxas didn't know how to behave. Usually the conversation got started right away, Xemnas speaking confidently and proudly. Now there was just silence, awkward, horrible silence. Even Axel and Larxene had dead expressions.

Roxas looked at each member as they remained silent. He was nervous. The last member he laid eyes one was Xemnas, but when he saw him he realized that Xemnas was looking back at him. His orange eyes seemed entranced in his. Roxas sat back as he felt his legs begin to shake, but Xemnas remained looking sternly at him. His mouth opened, and finally he spoke.

"Axel," he said, turning his head toward number eight but still with eyes on Roxas, "As you know you are to take Roxas and train him…ah, and help him learn to work with his…weapon."

Roxas was taken aback. His jaw dropped. How did they know about the Keyblade?

He watched as Axel nodded and looked down. "Yeah," he responded.

"Good," said Xemnas slowly. Finally he took his eyes off of Roxas. His hands squeezed hard on the arms of his chair. "You are _all_ to help Roxas out." He said to the crowd. Then, as Roxas had expected but hoped wouldn't happen, Xemnas looked back at him. Roxas' heart wanted to look away from his intimating master, but he knew there would be consequences if he did. So he looked back.

"Roxas." Roxas pressed his lips together. "You are to listen to everyone's advice and commands. If you are asked a question you are to answer. That is all. Everyone back to your duties." Soon each person disappeared. Xemnas remained seated, and for an agonizing minute Roxas stayed in his seat, shocked. That was all the meeting was about?

Then Roxas remembered to listen to Xemnas. He too disappeared back to his room. He took himself back to his bed, where he quietly sat. What else was there to do in the life of a nobody?

Suddenly to hands shoved his back. "Boo!" Roxas gasped and fell from the bed, his body sprawled across the floor. Behind him, Axel laughed.

"You freaked? C'mon. For a nobody that's really lame. Somebody likes to pretend they have a heart." Roxas glared up at his older peer.

"So do all of the organization," Roxas mumbled. Somehow, he thought he wasn't pretending. He thought he really was scared when Axel had pushed him. It was as if he was closer to his heart than ever before.

But then Axel lifted an index finger in the air, "That's where you're wrong, little dude," he said bending down to him. "We," he said, placing his hand on his chest, "Give ourselves our own personalities. We know we can't have hearts." Axel smiled as if he was happy about it. But in his eyes, Roxas again saw sadness. Was it the light? No, there was no light through the eyes of a nobody. "Now come on," Axel demanded as he grabbed onto the collar of Roxas' robe and lifted him up. "Today should prove interesting."


	3. The Door

1 Roxas followed Axel through the long halls of the castle hunched over and dragging his feet. The halls echoed with each step Axel took, loudly enough to give you a headache if you could actually feel. Axel's long, red hair swayed back and forth, putting Roxas into a bit of a trance. They walked for several minutes, and it seemed to Roxas that they were walking in circles. He was about to ask where they were going, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to be taunted by Axel again. This much time never went by with Axel not saying a word, and Roxas kind of liked it that way.

Then something caught Roxas' eye. He stopped at the sight of a large, nicely carved door. It was sealed with a clear aura. He'd never seen anything like that before in the castle. "What's in there?" he asked Axel, who had still been walking. Axel paused for a moment then turn around.

"What? That?" Axel asked laughing. He sounded kind of nervous, but he kept a cool, calm stance. "That's nothing. Keep moving." Roxas was annoyed. He was tired of not getting answers.

"What's that door for?" he asked again, his voice stern. He looked Axel in the eyes, his blue, blue eyes staring furiously at him. Axel's expression changed and he dropped his shoulders.

"Did you not hear Xemnas? You're supposed to listen to my orders. _Move_." Axel turned and continued walking, but Roxas stayed put.

"No." He replied. He wasn't even sure why he was so interested in the door. There were many things about the castle he was confused about. Maybe he just finally got tired of being ignored. Or maybe it was something else...

"_What_ did you say to me, boy?" Axel asked in rage. Roxas realized that that was the first time Axel had ever called him "boy," and he suddenly respected him for not using the mocking name like the others had.. But now Axel was angry at him, pounding his fist into the air and forming a large ring of fire to form around his body. He lashed around and ran promptly and quickly towards him, two red and white chakram appearing in both of his hands. He was grinning devilishly.

Roxas gasped and shielded his head with his arms, bracing himself. Suddenly, just as Axel was a few feet ahead of him and about to destroy Roxas, a sudden sensation entered Roxas' right hand. It felt good. It felt powerful. It felt right. With a single small flash a sword in the shape of a key with a yellow handle and odd mouse-shaped key chain formed in his hand. Before the weapon only appeared to Roxas in his dreams, but he knew that there was no way this wasn't real. The blade seemed to fit into his hand perfectly.

Axel immediately made his flames die and his chakram disappeared instantly. All movement stopped as he looked down at the Keyblade in awe. "So it is true," he said quietly. Roxas breathed heavily, letting his arms release of tension and drop down. He too looked at the weapon, unable to think. It shined brilliantly.

"That's your Keyblade, if you didn't know." Roxas wasn't able to form the words "I know" out of shock and confusion. "Soon you'll be able to summon it on command," he smirked, "Without me having to attack you first." **So all that was just a game and the prize was the sight of my Keyblade.** The Keyblade then vanished instantly.

Axel stood a moment longer, still looking at Roxas' empty hands, then turned to continue down the never-ending halls of Castle Oblivion.

"Axel and Marluxia tell me you won't cooperate." A cold fingertip scratched down the side of the girl's neck. Larxene's whisper sent chills down her spine. Still she stayed still, focused on the black paper in her sketchbook that lay on the table in front of her. "So I'm going to have to do something about that." She pressed her lips tightly together as Larxene walked easily to the walls where several of her pictures were taped. She knew which one she was headed toward. "This is your favorite picture, isn't it Naminé?" asked the wicked blonde haired woman. The picture she pointed toward was colorful and bright. An island she knew as Destiny Island was drawn, it's nature and wooden shelters and bridges displayed five people. Five friends. One was herself, Kairi, Riku, Sora, and Roxas. All were smiling, all were happy. Holding back the meaningless tears of a nobody, Naminé nodded. "Well then," Larxene said sweetly, sarcastically. She yanked the paper off the wall, leaving half the tape stuck the wall, and Naminé flinched at the sound.

Naminé watched in horror as Larxene slowly tore apart the paper, throwing each shred over her shoulder to let them flitter to the ground. Her lip quivered. She fought away the words "you're a monster" as the last piece was ripped to bits.

"Now dear Naminé," the woman said grinning, "Will you comply?" Naminé squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. "Good girl."

"You're a funny little dude,"jested Axel. Roxas couldn't help but laugh, too. He was covered in sweat from both the heat of Axel's flames and exhaustion. He just missed Axel miserably with his Keyblade, tripping himself in the process. He just lay there on the ground, laughing hysterically as Axel mimicked his clumsiness with a make believe Keyblade.. He landed on the ground with a thud next to Roxas, rolling over to his back and chuckling. But it wasn't the cruel laughing Roxas was used to hearing from Axel. It was happy laughter.

"Why would the Organization want anyone like me?" Roxas asked still through laughter. Although he was joking, he also wanted to know the true answers. Axel's laughter immediately subsided and he frowned, looking up the high ceilings of training room number 13, the new room especially built for Roxas' training. At the sight of this Roxas stopped his laughter too.

"Roxas," Axel began, closing his eyes and sighing, "You're-."

"Axel." Roxas lifted his head to see the Organization's number six, blue hair completely covering his right eye and his arms folded across his chest. He stood at the entrance, about ten feet away from them. He glared down at Axel, who hadn't moved a bit.

"What is it Zexion?" Axel asked irritably. Roxas felt the tension between the two. He was aware that they weren't too found of each other, but he wasn't sure if there was a rivalry.

"Slacking off during practice time are we?"

"What do you _want_, Zexion?" Roxas watched as a tiny sly grin appeared on Zexion's face. His voice was low and monotone, and sounded lifeless. Roxas wondered if that's what his voice sounded like to the others. Everyone's voice in the organization was dark and taunting. But on the inside, everyone just wished for life.

"Well Axel, I smelled you and Roxas so close together, I wanted to know if you were in close combat or if you two just liked to cuddle."

"Argh, shut up!" Axel yelled as he stood. **Sicko**, Roxas thought as he too stood. Axel's chakram appeared in his hands as he spun them wildly. He eyes were locked on Zexion, ready to

fight. Zexion still stood, arms crossed and smiling. Roxas wasn't sure what to do. It was then he realized that he didn't know what Zexion's weapon was. Yet Zexion still stood firm.

"Do you really think fighting me is a good idea? Now what would this tell Xemnas?" Zexion suggested. Axel snarled then sighed, letting his chakram vanish.

"Let's go Roxas," said Axel shortly. With a grim look on his face, Axel lifted his hand to form a dark portal. He stepped through, and with a quick glance at the pleased Zexion, Roxas did the same.

The portal took them to their room. Right away Axel was sitting on his bed. His head was covered by his hands. He looked so distressed, but Roxas didn't know what to do.

"Axel, what's wrong?" was all he could think to say. Axel shook his head.

"It's nothing." he replied angrily. Roxas sighed and looked around the big empty box of a room. He looked back at Axel, his slender body now sprawled across the bed. His long, red, spiked hair lay in all different directions across the bed. His right forearm was placed across his forehead, his left across his stomach.

Then Roxas knew it was time. He made it seem to Axel that he had forgotten, but it's been on his mind all day and he devised a plan to sneak out tonight, but he wanted to go now and Axel seemed quite distracted by something. The time was perfect.

"Uh, Axel?" he asked. He turned his back to Axel, not wanting him to see his worried face, even though Axel's eyes were already covered. He hoped Axel wouldn't suspect anything, and he found himself wondering if this was a good idea. He could easily get caught. But hey, what was there to lose? He didn't have a heart. He didn't have a life. "I'm gonna go check out the library, okay?" He said this despite the fact that it was the Organization's orders not to leave Roxas unattended.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine," Axel mumbled. Roxas held back a sigh of relief as he lifted his hand. The power of darkness he possessed was able to create a portal for himself. The power of darkness...Roxas wasn't sure he liked that. "Oh, but Roxas?" Roxas stopped, his leg halfway through the dark abyss. He looked back at Axel who had sat himself up a bit. He looked straight at Roxas. "Just don't go downstairs, okay?" he said. Roxas knew he meant it as a command, not a question.

"Okay," he agreed.

He moved further into the portal when, "Roxas," Axel said again, his voice demanding. The half of the body Roxas had left to show in the portal turned once again. "Promise me."

"Yeah, okay. I promise," Roxas said evenly even though he was a bit annoyed. What was there to hide in a castle that belonged to something he was a part of? But he didn't have time to think of this, as he was already through the portal and walking quickly through each hall he had previously tread.

He remembered which hall the room was distinctively. He made sure he remembered where it was earlier. Finding it wasn't the problem, the problem was someone finding him.

Though he was positive that everyone in the Organization was busy somewhere else right now, but then again you never know what can happen in Castle Oblivion.

His robe danced around his feet, his arms swinging frantically back and forth. He didn't quite feel fear, of course. He knew he couldn't really feel. But he knew if he was caught, he'd be in big trouble. He'd also put Axel in trouble, something he strangely enough didn't want to do.

As Roxas kept moving, he felt more and more anticipation for what laid behind the enclosed door. His feet moved quicker as his mind raced through possibilities. It was obvious he was supposed to be there, so it be something exciting.

Then he remembered something. He couldn't get in the door if it was sealed. He never learned how the Organization did that or how to undo it. Could he simply break the barrier?

As he pondered this he realized that he had made it to the mysterious door, it's aura flashing white and pink and blue. He looked up at it and frowned. What was he thinking? He'd be standing there trying to break the door open and the Organization would surely spot him. This plan was an absolute bust.

As he began to turn away and walk back to his room, he felt a familiar tingling in his right hand. He breathed in deeply, knowing what was about to happen but unsure if it was a good or bad thing. In an instant the Kingdom Key was grasped in his hand. It began to move by itself, leading Roxas' hand to be straight across from the door. Roxas watched in awe as the majestical weapon shone a beam of light, cutting trough the door.

Naminé was slumped in her chair with her head buried in her arms. There was no hope, no use in standing up for herself and the others. She had to do what they said. There was no choice. That's when she heard the sound. A sharp, short, high pitched sound coming from behind her. She immediately raised her head and looked anxiously behind to see a blond haired boy holding the Kingdom Key drawn on one of her pictures. In the picture the Key began flashing on and off. Roxas was coming.


	4. I'll Never Hurt You

**Here's a short but significant chapter! Feel free to review. Thanks**

He didn't see her as a threat. In fact, she was quite pretty. She was sitting in a chair and seemed so small and enclosed in the room of bare walls. But there was no way of knowing for sure if she was a friend or foe of the Organization. He decided to take some authority.

"Who are you?" he demanded. The girl had fair, pale skin. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bloodshot. She leaned back in the small chair she was sitting in, clutching its back in horror.

Still, she replied nervously, "Naminé." Roxas took a closer look at her. She seemed to be his age, and he realized that he had never even seen anyway relevantly close to his own age before. This brought him satisfaction.

It was obvious this girl was neither friend nor foe of the Organization. But she must know who they are, since the sight of Roxas had frightened her. Roxas stepped closer.

"I'm-."

"Roxas," she interrupted, looking deeply into his eyes. Roxas was taken aback. "Roxas, you can't be here," she said urgently. She was breathing heavily.

"What-what's going on? How do you know me?" he asked. "Why are you here?"

It was then he heard footsteps quickly approaching the room. Someone was coming for him. Not knowing what to do, he just stood still, ready for harsh reprimanding .

Suddenly Naminé stood from her chair, quickly maneuvering to a small closet in the right corner of the room. He saw she had dug out a small box of crayons. **That's weird.** She moved frantically back the table and only being able to lift a knew up to the chair. In front of her was a sketchbook. Quickly she took out a light blue crayon from the box. The footsteps were getting closer...

He watched in confusion as the girl scribbled across the page. Too skeptical of moving, he wasn't able to see what she was putting on the page. She drew in a panicked fury. Thinking this girl was a lunatic, Roxas looked back to the door, where he knew one of the Organization would see him there and do something unthinkable.

Naminé looked up from her page and focused too on the door. Instantly a familiar aura formed across the door. Roxas looked in shock at Naminé, whose face looked expressionless. She then sighed.

"Don't worry," she said softly, "It's sealed."

Roxas stepped toward the blonde haired girl, leaning over her to look at the picture. On the page was a duplicate of the sight of the door, seal and all.

"You sealed the door? By...drawing?" she asked. The girl nodded, and Roxas noticed how nicely her hair flowed over her right shoulder.

"Yes," she replied. "But Roxas, you can't be here. This wasn't supposed to happen." Roxas didn't know how to react. Something inside of him wanted to stay with this girl, mysterious and strange as she was.

"Why?" he asked furiously, pounding the rectangular table with his fist. Naminé breathed in and bit her lower lip, eyes fearful. Roxas stepped away. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Roxas looked at her, realizing that she must be a girl who hasn't been treated nicely. "Naminé," he tried, making his way to the opposite end of the table she was sitting, "Can't we just talk?" he sat in the chair across from her. There was nothing in between them, they could just look at each other and discuss what's going on with both of them.

"Roxas, I want to, but I can't," she said in an almost whisper. She sounded so distraught, so in need for someone to care for her.

"I know I don't know you, but it somehow seems like I do, and you obviously know me. I-I want to help you, okay?" He tried to sound sweet, he wanted her to like him. Wait, could she like him? "Naminé, are you," he paused for a second, "A nobody, too?"

Naminé looked at him thoughtfully. "I can't tell you anything."

"But _why?_ Can you please just tell me why?"

"Them," she replied. She seemed shaken.

"Who?"

"Organization XIII!" she cried as she put her head on the table. Roxas opened his mouth, not knowing what to say or do. The sadness in this girl, it hurt him. He knew the Organization must have abused her. He suddenly hated himself for being a member of the Organization.

He stood from the chair and did something he nor she ever expected. He walked to Naminé and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "Naminé," he soothed, placing his hand on the top of her head and stroking his hand across it, "I'll never hurt you."

Naminé gasped and threw her arms over Roxas' shoulders, pulling into him and digging her head into his chest. Roxas closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers.

They stayed in this embrace, finding comfort in each other's hug for several minuets. Roxas looked up at the sealed door, glad to not have to worry about Organization XIII for once. He could just be with his new friend.

"I am a nobody," Naminé finally whispered. "But-one day, Roxas," she stopped and turned her head the other way, leaning on Roxas' shoulder. "One day we'll be whole." Roxas nodded, even though he wasn't sure what she meant. He didn't care. He just wanted to stay with her.

He began to rock her back and forth. She continued speaking. "I've always wanted to meet you, but I knew I couldn't. Organization XIII makes me do horrible things, Roxas." She shook her head.

Roxas pulled away and looked sincerely into her ocean blue eyes. "What do they make you do, Naminé?" She didn't say anything. "Naminé?" She remained looking into his eyes, all the hurt she'd been through reflecting in them. She frowned.

"You've promised me that you'll never hurt me before, Roxas. You said you're always with me," she stopped, her face looked even sadder. The closest to tears a nobody could be. "But I'm the one who's going to be hurting you."

It seemed everything inside Roxas dropped when she said this. "What are you talking about?" He asked, trying to stay calm and comforting as he squeezed her shoulders.

Still, the girl shook her head, "Roxas, I-." Even though she didn't know what she was about to say it didn't matter. Roxas couldn't take the words anymore. Their lips touched as Roxas pulled her closer. They released, and Roxas looked into her eyes, asking the question he knew was on Naminé's mind too. Did you _feel_ that?

Naminé looked back up at him, nodding. They kissed again, Roxas realizing the same jolt and excitement and contentment he felt with the previous kiss, but with more passion. He never felt so close to having a heart. It felt so real, like it was supposed to happen, but he would soon learn that Naminé thought differently.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she breathed as she pulled away. Again, she tells Roxas that every part of him being there is wrong. Tears filled her eyes, unable to fall down her soft, pink cheeks. Though he could understand her fear, he wished she could just live in the moment like he just had done.

"Don't worry about them. I'm going to protect you."

"But, Roxas!" she cried, her voice pleading, "I can't protect _you." _Roxas didn't understand. Why did he need protection?

Naminé looked down at the ground and seemed to be think something. "Roxas," she whispered, "I'm so sorry. I-I'll come see you later tonight." In shock, Roxas was surrounded by a dark portal Naminé had made for herself. In an instant, everything was dark. He was no longer in Naminé's room. He felt asleep, but he was still conscious. "And Roxas?" Naminé's sweet, pure voice called echoing, "Thank you."


	5. Lea

Swirling black and purple lights flashed as Roxas was laid unconscious in his bed and disappeared once he hit it. He breathed more steadily and evenly than he ever had before, thoughts of Naminé still flittering through his mind.

Axel moved lazily through the halls, preparing to go meet Marluxia and Larxene. Together they'd be scheming, not waiting for his late arrival. He'd enter the planned room, room 118, and they'd shame him for not following the agreement. **Whatever.**

For the first time, Axel didn't want to attend this meeting. A meeting to take over Organization XIII, to get Naminé to help them no matter what they had to do, and planning to mess around with the Keybearer...to mess around with Roxas. He hoped they weren't expecting too much of him. It wasn't long ago he terminated Vexen.

He straightened up, ready to enter room 118. As he opened the door he smirked, ready to put on the same act he always had. But he wasn't expecting the amount of punishment he was about to receive.

Marluxia and Larxene were slumped on two separate couches. Marluxia sat fiddling with a rose, Larxene's legs and arms were crossed. They looked angered and annoyed.

"Sorry for the delay," he said playfully as he jumped onto a couch.

"What kept you?" asked Marluxia, still focused sternly on his rose. Larxene shot him a look.

"Just been busy with the runt, that's all," he replied. What was the big deal? They've all been late to meetings before.

"You act as though he means nothing to you," said Marluxia cooly.

Axel glared at him. "He doesn't. He couldn't."

Finally Marluxia looked up at him. "Oh?"

"What are you talking about?" Now Axel was annoyed. What was their problem? He did nothing wrong. He'd done as much work to help overthrow the Organization than any of them. Now it seemed as though they were teaming up on him. He looked at Larxene, hoping to find out she would defend him. But alas, she was with Marluxia.

"We're concerned you're not one hundred percent with us Axel. What happened to all your energy?" she questioned.

"It's still there," he hissed, "You guys are paranoid. What's this meeting about? Where is he now?" he asked, trying to get them to stray from their strange behavior.

"Don't tell me you don't sense him here," snarled Marluxia.

When Axel didn't reply, Larxene cut in, "You used to be very loyal to the Organization, Axel. For some reason, you seem to be the most loyal of all the members."

"This is insane," Axel barked as he stood and turned away to leave.

He began to head out when Marluxia still continued the conversation, unfazed by Axel's attempt to departure. "Oh, I think we know, the reason, Larxene dear," Marluxia remarked. In shock, Axel immediately stopped. His expression turned blank, his face becoming pale. He heard the sounds of Marluxia getting up from the couch. "It was all he had after..."

Axel didn't need nor want him to complete the sentence. He spun on quickly. "How do you know?" he demanded. He looked to Larxene, who was looking away.

"Oh, Lea," Marluxia sighed tauntingly. Axel clenched his fists at the sound of the name. "Don't be mad. I didn't know you..."

"_How_ do you know?" he scream, tightly covering his hand over Marluxia's throat. Axel's face was merely centimeters from Marluxia's

It was then Larxene stood. "Calm down. We just want to make sure you're still with us," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Still keeping his hand around Marluxia's neck, Axel looked down at it disgusted. He released some of the tension in his hand.

"You think seduction works on a nobody?" he said coldly. Now he let go of Marluxia, deciding they weren't worth it. They never were and never should have been. For s second time he turned to leave. When he made it to the door he stopped and made a last remark. "You know, Marluxia, you never did have a heart even before you let the darkness in. How on Earth were you able to make it here? It's a wonder you didn't turn into a Dusk and I'd have control under _you_ right now."

When all he heard was silenced, he turned his head to look at the pink haired nobody and raised his eyebrow, wanting an answer. Marluxia shrugged. "Guess you didn't know me so well after all."

Despite the fact that Axel wanted to know what he meant, he didn't want to be in their presence any longer. He wanted to go to the library and open up the book he hadn't opened in fourteen years.

"Roxas," a sweet, serene female voice called through never-ending darkness. The sound of it warmed Roxas.

"Naminé?" he asked. "Where are you?"

"You've been asleep for hours. Axel's bound to come back soon. But I told you I'd come see you, and I keep my promises." Soon a light shown, then Naminé appeared. The aura of light surrounded her, the combination of a white dress and elegant blonde hair made her look like an angel.

"How did you make it out of your room?"

"I'm in your dreams," she replied. "I can't go out of my room. Besides, we're safe here."

"Thanks for coming."

Naminé smiled and nodded, then her face turned serious. "I don't know what's going to happen to us, Roxas."

"It doesn't matter," Roxas said. And he meant it. "I'm glad to have meet you, Naminé. You're such a wonderful person."

"But Roxas," she interrupted, "We may never see each other again. At least..." she trailed off, then spoke again, "Not in the same body."

"Well then," he said cooly, "Let's enjoy now."

"You're right," Naminé agreed. "I need to just stop worrying."

"Is this is the only way I'll get to see you?"

Naminé looked down at her feet. "I'm afraid so."

"Okay," said Roxas simply.

"Roxas, you don't like the Organization, do you?"

"It's all I have."

"But, if you could, would you choose not to be in it?"

Roxas thought about this for a moment. He was so lost and confused with the Organization. He never felt as though he had a purpose there, even though he didn't have a purpose anywhere. Yet he still sometimes felt like he belonged there. At least when he was with Axel, who didn't tease him or act harshly towards him as much as all the other members did. He felt like Axel was somewhat of a...friend.

"No."

Naminé smiled a little at this, but it seemed like a sad smile. "Don't ever change, Roxas. Sora..." she stopped herself, curling her lips inside her mouth and eyes widening.

"Wh-whose name did you just say?"

"Oh, never mind."

"It seemed so...familiar."

Naminé sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." She then sat on the air.

Roxas didn't say anything, taken aback by that name being said. How did Naminé seem to know more about him than he did? He wanted answers, but the last time he tried to get them out of Naminé she practically cried. Maybe nobodies could feel after all.

"Roxas? Would you..." she paused, hesitant to say what she was about to say, "Would you like to know more about yourself?"

He looked at her in disbelief. She _did_ know everything about him. And he wanted to know. "Yeah," was all he could say, "I really would."

Naminé frowned, then lifted her hand upright. "Then take these Keyblades. They are called Oathkeeper and Oblivion. They are you, Roxas. Use them to find yourself. But you can't let anybody see them. I am recovering them from the Keyblade War, from your ancestors. But you need to leave Organization XIII. Tomorrow."

Within an instant of her saying so two Keyblades were in his grip, more majestical than the Kingdom Key. In his left he examined the Oathkeeper. It was bright with a star-like end. It reminded him of Naminé. It also made an image of another person flash in his mind. One he'd seen before. Riku...

To the left was Oblivion. It seemed to oppose the Oathkeeper, for it was dark black and had sharp edges on every tip. It made him think of him being a nobody...of the nothingness he was cursed with.

Despite the contradictory, the two together made him feel powerful. He _felt_ the power move from his feet up to his head.

"These are amazing," he gawked, still looking at one Keyblade to another. "But...leave? Why?"

Naminé shook her head. "It's what's best for you," she answered quietly. Her fragile face looked at him. "You can't tell any of this to anyone. Just leave silently, okay? You'll understand everything someday. Now I have to leave, Roxas. Axel will be back soon and you'll have to wake up. Remember, to him you still wield the Kingdom Key and we never met. I don't know if what I'm doing is going to work, but I'm not going to destroy Sora _and_ destroy you. If I never see you again, I'm glad I got to see you for real. Good luck, Roxas."

"Naminé! Wait!" But it was too late. Roxas woke up in his empty room, overwhelmed and dazed. What was he going to do?

_Journal Entry 1_

_I've never felt this way about anyone. It's a wonderful, mixed up feeling. It causes me to shiver every time I see her, the sweetest and purest of women. Yet she can still be sassy when she's around her friends, a trait I don't mind a bit. I like to have my kicks, too. Her beauty is far beyond any girl I've ever seen. She's always smiling that sweet, intoxicating smile. _

_But she's in love with somebody else. She loves Rauliam, and I can never change that. The worst part is, he loves her too. Rauliam doesn't seem to care about anyone. I can tell there is much darkness in his heart. I worry for Arlene because of this. He could abuse her or ruin her life in some way. She is not like Rauliam. She is purely light. I would like to think that I am, too. At least, she fills me with light when I am around her._

_I wish she could see me as someone to love, instead of just someone to party with. We like to party together. But it seems like every time we do Rauliam goes to the bar, gets drunk, and Arlene has to drive him home._

_And I think her mother, Aqua, would agree with me. She seems to have taken well to me. I think she would prefer me be Arlene's love than Rauliam. She knows of his darkness, too. I can feel it just when she's around him. Yet she still is nice to Rauliam when she's with him, just to please Arlene. _

_The most horrible part of all of this is that I have a girlfriend...all the while I love someone else! I know I have to break it off with her soon, but I can't bring myself to do it. Although she's hurt me before, I can't break her heart like that. It's just not in me to do so._

_Perhaps by some miracle Arlene will be given to me, I can have her hand in marriage, and we can start a family. I can only hope._

_Journal Entry 2__, the next day_

_This news is horrifying. I never thought Arlene would have done this. And now she is crying to me fore help. I feel devastated, both for me, her, and even Rauliam. Arlene is going to have a baby. _

_I guess I should have written down MY news first, but I am more shocked with her news then mine. The fact is, I apparently am going to be a father, too. Not with Arlene, of course. She told me today, just as I was about to tell Arlene. But my fury for Arlene's pregnancy is not with Arlene, but instead with Rauliam._

_Through tears Arlene explained that she already had a plan for the baby, even though it wasn't what she wanted to do. She shall name the baby after her mother, who has been so good to her. The baby's name will be Kairi, and because both names, Aqua and Kairi, are associated with water, Arlene will send her child out to sea, praying she will find a home and people to love her. _

_I sympathize with Arlene. It is unbearable to see her like this. I cannot bring myself to confront Rauliam, however. I figure I will just let him deal with all this alone. I never want to see him again. Arlene hasn't even told him yet, due to the fact that she is afraid he will hit her._

_When my love told me she only yelled at me, crying and slamming her fists into my chest. She said she wants nothing to do with the baby and that she is just going to shove him into me and let me do as I want for him, though I know this is not true. Even if it isn't what she wanted, I know once she sees that baby she'll want to love him forever._

_I feel too depressed to cope with life any longer. I'm tired of tending to everyone else's feelings. It is with a heavy heart that I plan on taking to the darkness forever tomorrow. Who knows what will happen. I will probably never see anyone again, but I'm willing to take the sacrifice. I will leave a note to my love, though, in bidding her farewell. I will leave one request, that due to my aversion to water the baby be named after the sky. Sora._


	6. Make Your Choice

Axel slammed the book shut, curling his fingers into a fist so tight that it left indents on his palms from his fingernails. He let out a frustrated growl. He never imagined it'd ever be like this. His own son had turned into a heartless, thus also producing a nobody, just for a girl. That's the same thing he did for Arlene.

He thrust his fist onto the cover of his old self's journal. After doing so he immediately remembered something. Roxas had just told him he was going to the library, but it was certain Roxas wasn't in the same room as him.

Clutching on the book, Axel stood and angrily shoved it into his secret slot which was sealed so only he could access it. He stormed out the door. His body tensed with each step he took. He didn't know why he didn't just teleport. He just wanted to move.

For once Axel wished he were Zexion, able to find anyone just by scent. But Axel was positive as to the two places Roxas could have gone. Downstairs, or to the door where Naminé resided. He couldn't decided which was worse. He would have either met up with Sora or her.

First he'd try Naminé's room. That was the closest to him. All of the thoughts stirring in his head set him into a rage. Not because of Roxas or Sora, but because of Marluxia and Larxene. They'd betrayed him from the start, way before he became a nobody. Arlene never loved Lea, and now he was doubtful he ever loved her.

The door was yards away, and his eagerness gave the best of him. He began to dash, not caring if anyone saw him in such a manic state. A grin appeared on his face, his eyes focused ahead. He finally realized that he _cared_ about Roxas, Sora, and even Naminé and Kairi. They knew what was right, and now he did, too.

Before he knew it he was standing at Naminé's door. He took a deep breath, then entered. Naminé, as always, sat in her chair, pictures piled across the table. She looked at him quickly, then bowed her head. He saw her face turn red.

He didn't speak, just walked towards her, examining each and every one of her pictures. Finally the hint he was looking for caught his eye. The page displayed her door. She had sealed it. She wanted to keep something in. Roxas.

Normally this would infuriate Axel. Instead it assured him that this would all work out. "Sora's confusion is rising, Naminé. He's more anxious than ever to see you now." She remained silent and motionless. He knew she was scared. He knew she thought he was there to mess things up even more. This time it was different.

He continued, "You're all he's got left. If you don't stop this, no one will."

The young woman lifted her head a bit now, but shook her head. "But...it's too late now."

He smiled. "Oh, I don't think you should give up just yet. By the way, Naminé. I

don't see Marluxia around. Do you?"

Finally she looked him in the eye. "What are you trying to say?"

"There's no one here to stop you. Do it right," he assured.

Without hesitation Naminé stood and dashed out the door. Axel laughed. "Now THIS should be good. All the actors are in place. Now, Sora! Naminé! Riku! Marluxia! Larxene! It's about time you

gave me one heck of a show!"

Suddenly his smile disappeared. There was still Roxas. What would he do with him? He couldn't let him go for breaking the rules. He'd know somethings up. He'd have to punish him. He'd have to act furious. It would hurt him, something he didn't want to do. But it was all he _could_ do. He set up a portal, preparing for his big production. He sighed, closed his eyes, and stepped in.

"Where were you?" Axel snarled when he saw Roxas laying in bed. He jumped up, startled. "I was, um, uh…"

"I'll tell you where you weren't!" Roxas looked at him, worried. "You sure weren't in the library! You went downstairs didn't you?"

Roxas stood. "No!" he said defensively. "I…I just decided that I didn't really want to read, so I came right back here, but you weren't here."

"Lies." Axel stated. "Tell me the truth Roxas," he demanded. His voice seemed mocking. "You went to that sealed door, right?" Roxas gaped.

"And did you find what was inside satisfactory? Or did it tear you apart?"

"Why do you have to keep her from me?" Roxas screamed, hatred burning in his eyes. He hadn't meant to say it, but his anger got the best of him.

"Ah, so you did meet my friend Naminé. Guess you used that fancy Keyblade of yours, huh?"

Roxas ignored the last comment. He was going to stand up for her…and for himself. "Friend? Friend? I guess someone who abuses you is a real good friend, huh?"

"You don't have a heart! What do you care?" he yelled, hands again forming into fist. Flames even sprouted from them.

"I love her!" he cried as he pumped his fist down. Hot tears struggled in his deep blue eyes.

Axel immediately threw himself towards Roxas. In a flash Roxas was pounded against the wall, Axel's muscular hand digging into his neck. His feet were centimeters off the ground. Axel was right up to his face. Every crease in his forehead showed his rage, his eyes burning. "What could you possibly know about love?" he screamed, shaking Roxas' head. For a moment Axel just looked into Roxas' eyes, then put his head down to the side and shut his eyes tight. His throat felt choked, his eyes watery.

He released his grip on Roxas, leaning his hand onto the wall. He finally realized that he hadn't put on a show, all of his emotion was real. Roxas just watched in terror and confusion. He didn't know what to do. They stayed that way for several minutes.

Axel looked once again at his son's eyes, breathing deeply. "I'm sorry, Roxas. This didn't happen. Come on, let's go to 118. We can train for a while, okay?" For a second Roxas didn't know what to think, but obediently nodded. Axel smiled, then said something Roxas wasn't quite sure what it meant. "You really are the Key of Destiny."


	7. His Saddest Meridian

Roxas spent the whole night with Axel, whom had trained him so hard that his body collapsed on the ground and he couldn't go on any longer.

"The moment one's body hits the ground he must be back on his feet in an instant. Never let your opponent see you as being nearly defeated. Keep fighting. Don't give up until he's dead," was what Axel taught him. "Now, get up."

Roxas still remained flat on his back, sweat dripping from his forehead all the way down to the cold, hard floor. "I," he gasped, "Can't."

"A nobody doesn't stop. It isn't an option."

"Maybe I'm a different nobody," he growled. He _wanted_ to have blood spilling from his wounds like they would have if he weren't a nobody. At least then he'd know just how beaten he had been by his so called mentor. But no blood came.

"Maybe you're just weak!" Axel taunted as he placed his foot under Roxas' back and kicked him high into the air. Roxas groaned as he progressed higher. "Don't let these chakram drill into your back when you fall back down to me!" Axel demanded. "Find your balance! Find a way to counter my attack!"

Though despartley wanting to wield his two new all-powerful Keyblades, the boy remembered Naminé's orders and drew his Kingdom Key. He flipped himself in the air, then stretched out while his head faced Axel, who was immediately ten feet below him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he screamed through bared teeth as the Keyblade meet with Axel's chakram. The weapon's teeth got stuck through the holes of the chakram and Axel was able to pull the Keyblade out of Roxas' hands by pulling his weapon behind his back. The Blade bounced across the floor, then disappeared back into Roxas' hands.

"What is this thing?" Roxas screamed again. Both Organization members had rage coursing through them, pushing them to go further and further to lash out at the other.

Several times the two men and weapons met, a blurry fury flashed across the large room. Axel was able to bound his chakram off the Keyblade, sending himself backward. He lifted his hand to send a mad fire racing toward Roxas. The Keybearer watched in horror as a sinister grin spread across Axel's face. The fire was nearing, and he did not know what to do.

"Aren't you supposed to instruct me what to do?" he cried.

Then Axel spoke in a terrible, wretched low tone. "This isn't a game anymore, Roxas. You're playing with the big boys now."

Without thinking Roxas leaped into the air, just a half a second before the fire touched him. With all the might left inside him, he pushed his body forward. He was practically flying through the air, lunging toward Axel. With a grunt he slashed Axel with the Keyblade, right in the chest. Axel was thrown back, slamming right into the wall. He slid down slowly until he was sitting motionless on the floor and his chakram dropped right next to him.

For a moment Roxas worried that he had done too much, but there was no way he could have beat Axel. Summoning his Keyblade away, Roxas walked toward the redhead whose head hung low. He kneeled down next to him.

Axel laughed. A soft, short chuckle. "You really were worth it, kid." Axel then placed he hand atop Roxas' head. Roxas was left just staring at him once again. "You know, you're not the worst." Roxas smiled a bit.

Suddenly, Axel was gone. He had vanished himself away to who knows where. Roxas was left alone in room 118. Left to reflect on what had just happened. Left to remember that today was the day he left the Organization forever.

When Roxas awoke in his room, unknowing how he had gotten there, he solemnly he slipped on his coat. Axel was not in the room. Hopefully he could leave without anyone spotting him. That was probably impossible though. Someone was sure to see him and he'd have to lie. But if Axel saw him, he'd have to be truthful, or Axel would be on him like a hawk.

He wasn't wishing he wouldn't leave. It was more that he wanted to stay loyal to the Organization, especially to Axel. But he knew he had to go find answers. He wouldn't be able to find them here. He already figured that out. They never did anything for him.

As silently as he could, Roxas moved out of his room for the very last time. He wouldn't miss it. Before going any further, he looked from left to right, making sure no one was passing by. Just like a child before crossing the street.

There was no one in sight. Quickly he set up a portal to send himself to the exit. For the second time, he would be outside. He stood still with eyes closed, the chill of the air unfeeling against his face. The breeze blew his hair ever so gently.

Once again Roxas began to move forward, letting the castle get smaller and smaller behind him. His eyes moved across the area. He knew there was a city outside of the castle, but he wasn't aware it was this dreary. The black buildings matched the black sky. Only the neon signs brought light to the city. Thunder began to boom above. Roxas walked through the maze of streets, eyes locked ahead.

"How did I know this would happen?" a voice called. Roxas couldn't tell where it had come from, but he knew it was Axel's.

The boy continued walking. He would not let Axel stop him…wherever he was. Finally he passed him a couple yards ahead, Number Eight's arms crossed as he leaned against the city walls. Roxas tried not to notice him.

"Your mind's made up?" he asked with his head down. Roxas stopped, slinging his head over his shoulder.

"Why did the Keyblade chose me?" he questioned blankly, "I have to know."

Axel lost his cool position, leaning forward and glaring at his son. "You can't turn on the Organization!" he snarled. "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" he tried to reason.

Roxas focused angrily back at his destination. "No one would miss me." He tossed the cold words Axel's way and continued on his way.

"That's not true…" Axel stated sadly as he pounded his fists down, "I would."

But his confession hadn't even traveled into Roxas' ears. At least, he thought they hadn't. The man stood there for a minute, watching his son leave to he didn't know where. _But he's a nobody, nothing can even happen to him. Plus, I've trained him well. Sora's the real one to worry about,_ he tried to tell himself. Axel turned around, ready to head back to Castle Oblivion to give Marluxia, and himself, what he deserved.


End file.
